


That Time Sushi Wrote Pong "Porn"

by ohmyachingsushi



Category: Pong
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyachingsushi/pseuds/ohmyachingsushi
Summary: This is pure crack. Seriously. There is no reason for it to exist, and yet... here it is.





	That Time Sushi Wrote Pong "Porn"

“Oh, Player 1, please give it to me again!” cried Player 2, desperation clear in zir voice (I made no assumptions about Player 2’s gender identity, sexless as we were).

“Yeah? You like that?” I asked. The square was nearing, as I positioned myself, ready to send it careening back in Player 2’s direction. It struck my body, sending all manner of sensation throughout my rectangular form.

Player 2 frantically assumed the position. “Oh, yeah!” zhe cried as the square connected with zir body. “Oh god, again! Again!”

I laughed. The square was coming faster now. If I wasn’t precise with my movements here, I could very well miss - it hit me, speeding off my body with no regard for physics, towards my partner across the distance.

But Player 2, in all zir impatience, missed, crying out in anguish. “That! That was… premature!”


End file.
